dekarangerfandomcom-20200214-history
S.P.D. Fire Squad
is an elite team in Special Police Dekaranger, composed of . They are led by Gyoku Rou, who was the first candidate in the Earth branch of S.P.D. to become DekaRed, and were joined by Banban Akaza who was the second Earth DekaRed. K-9 Murphy was modified to merge with DekaRed, turning into Battlizer Mode. The Fire Squad changes using the Fire Squad License. Known members of Fire Squad Rou's Fire Squad Stageshow Fire Squadhttps://youtu.be/nZSVL8_mkyg Ban's Fire Squad Team History Dekaranger Rou later revealed that he had not left S.P.D. but, rather, had been on a secret mission at an undisclosed location leading a new elite squad, the S.P.D. Fire Squad, described as a sort of Tokkyou of elite DekaReds. Because of the clandestine nature of the mission, he had been unable to contact his former comrades to let them know he was alright. Rou was impressed with Ban and referred to him affectionately as "number two", referring to the fact that Ban was the second DekaRed of Earth branch. After seeing how Ban tracked him down and Ban's fighting style in battle, Rou invited Ban to join the Fire Squad. Magiranger vs. Dekaranger During his time with FireSquad, Ban gained a upgrade called DekaRed Battlizer, where the modified Murphy becomes a suit of armor and powerful sword for him to use in the fight. 10 YEARS AFTER 10 years later, Ban gained another upgrade to his DekaRed suit, which gave him a red-colored armored vest by default. Kyuranger By the time of the Kyurangers' unexpected arrival in the main universe, Ban had been promoted, replacing Rou as captain of the Fire Squad. Space Squad .]] Appearances in other media Stage Show Magiranger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome In a stage show where the Magirangers are seen fighting their usual foes, a Makamou intervenes and Deka Red, S.P.D. Fire Squad, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Ibuki, Kamen Rider Todoroki, & Kamen Rider Zanki arrive and assist the Magirangers. Video Game Fire Squad captain DekaRed appears in Super Sentai Battle Base and Super Sentai Legend Wars. Arsenal Transformation Devices *Fire Squad License Sidearms *D-Magnum S.P.D. Fire Squad Rou= prspd-red.png|'DekaRed' Leonian Gyoku Rou (injured in the line of duty; semi-retired) prspd-red.png|'DekaRed' Banban Akaza prspd-red.png|'DekaRed' Unnamed Fire Squad operative prspd-red.png|'DekaRed' Unnamed Fire Squad operative prspd-red.png|'DekaRed' Unnamed Fire Squad operative |-| Stageshow= prspd-red.png|'DekaRed' Omega prspd-red.png|'DekaRed' Mash prspd-red.png|'DekaRed' Gaia prspd-red.png|'DekaRed' Delta prspd-red.png|'DekaRed' Silver |-| Ban= Prspd-fire.png|'DekaRed' Banban Akaza prspd-red.png|'DekaRed' Unnamed Fire Squad operative prspd-red.png|'DekaRed' Unnamed Fire Squad operative prspd-red.png|'DekaRed' Unnamed Fire Squad operative prspd-red.png|'DekaRed' Unnamed Fire Squad operative Appearances * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger **''Episode. 47: Wild Heart, Cool Brain'' **''Episode. 48: Fireball Succession'' **''Episode. 50: Forever Dekaranger'' ** Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger **''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: 10 YEARS AFTER'' * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero!'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' * Space Squad **''Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' **''Girls in Trouble: Space Squad Episode Zero'' Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category:Sentai Team Category:Organizations and Companies in Sentai Category:Dekarangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Sentai Secondary Team Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Legend War Category:One-off Sentai Rangers Category:Stageshow Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 1 Category:Space Police